


Trouble In Paradise

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Community: easymode, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya vs. FORT drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble In Paradise

"Since FORT won't give me a vacation," Aya announced, "I'm going to take one right here, right now." She sat down and propped her feet up on the desk, crossing them and smirking at the room's other occupant.

Nöla stared back, not looking particularly impressed. "If you're going to take a vacation, please don't do so here." She leaned forward to shove Aya's feet off of the desk. "The equipment around here is very sensitive."

"Oh, is it?" Aya's grin widened. "I guessed right, then!" She lifted her feet up again. "Feel like getting me a watermelon, Nöla?"

Nöla sighed.


End file.
